


A Zen Koan

by nina_vendredi



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_vendredi/pseuds/nina_vendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukoku meditates on a flower. He's a pervert though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zen Koan

In the Hall, Koumyou smiles and twirls a flower between his fingers.

As Ukoku watches, the monks in the hall become confused and impatient. They are still waiting for the lecture to begin. Ukoku imagines coming on Koumyou's passive, serene face. He imagines all of the monks taking themselves in hand, and covering Koumyou; a festival of bukkake. He imagines hardening chunks of dry semen in that long blond hair. He imagines covering Koumyou in filth and gore. He imagines fucking Koumyou hard, while everyone in the hall watches. Even in his imagination, that serenity never shatters.

Ukoku smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_lemons.


End file.
